Sean Finnigan
Sean is the son and only child of Seamus Finnigan. He is a Gryffindor, first year, and is the boyfriend of Arielle Bell. He is the Chaser in the Gryffindor Qudditch Team, along with Arielle, and Rosalie Black, who left later on to be a Keeper. He hopes to be an Obliviator when he grows up, along with Arielle. Early Life Sean is the only child of Seamus Finnigan. He is the childhood friend of Arielle Bell also. He looks exactly like his father, Seamus. Also, he doesn't care much for muggles. Personality Sean is good natured, encouraging, and has a good sense of humor. Those traits and his good looks have made him popular amongst the students, especially female students, which makes Arielle irritated. He is adventurous, and loves to be outdoors. He is a person to take risks, and is handsome. He is sometimes forgetful, a trait that annoys Arielle. He, when he remembers to, ocasionally tells Arielle that she's beautiful. He teases Ella Brown and her boyfriend, Hugo Weasley, because he is jealous that Hugo remembers to tell his girlfriend that she's pretty, but he can't even remember to talk to Arielle, much less tell her that she's pretty. Despite all this, he is grateful, that Arielle still loves him. Year One Sean is in his first year. He is making average grades. A lot of girls ask him out, to Arielle's irritation, but Sean says that he loves Arielle, and wouldn't trade her for even the most beautiful woman in the world. He is the Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and in his first year. Relationships Arielle-Sean They are currently dating right now. They are childhood friends, and do almost everything together. He asked her out when they were sitting next to each other in the Hogwarts Express. When they entered Hogwarts, they were holding hands. Their couple name is Selle. Phoenix-Sean Phoenix and Sean are not close, but they've met once or twice, passing through the hallways. He wants to be better friends with her though, because she seems nice. Ivy-Sean They are not close, and Sean thinks that she is a total snob. He has many other words to describe her, but they are too "foul", Arielle says. He would like to put some sense into that crude, Slytherin mind of her's. Ella-Sean They are familiar with each other, because Sean likes to tease her and Hugo Weasley. He thinks that she is a nice, and cheerful. They have some classes together. Alison-Sean Alison Cathleen is a complete strangers to Sean. He hates her rebelness, and doesn't want to get attatched to her in any way. He barely speaks to her and hardly ever acknowleges her when he sees her. Hazel-Sean Sean is friends with Hazel Lupin. He thinks that she is a good role model, and is very smart, along with her twin sister. He prefers her over her twin, however. Trivia *He is the only child of Seamus Finnigan *He is a Half-blood, because his grandfather was a muggle *His girlfriend is Arielle Bell *He is the Chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team *He knew Arielle since his childhood *His patronus is a Wolf, and his Boggart is losing Arielle *His mother is unknown *He is friends with Phoenix Dullback, Ella Brown, etc. *His full name is Sean Seamus Finnigan Category:OC List